Mutacja
by Filigranka
Summary: A teraz się bawimy w tłumacza. Kimbley wymusza na Scarze rozmowę... i trochę więcej.


O, a teraz bawię się w tłumacza. Rzecz ma słodką manipulację w stylu, którego według mnie fandomowi polskiemu brakuje. I moich ulubionych bohaterów. Rzecz ma także dwa SIC!, dotyczące fizyki, ale na to się nic nie poradzi. Nie tłumaczeniem, 'naczy.

Autor oryginału: PepperPrints  
Tytuł: Mutation  
Link: archiveofourown works / 707854

Zgoda: oczywiście, że jest.  
Beta: awnalia; dziękuję, carissima.

Racja, przez "r", dziękuję. Zabawne jest to, że ja czytałam mangę po polsku i jakoś mi angielska wersja weszła do głowy. Karygodne.

* * *

**Mutacja**

* * *

— Porozmawiajmy.

Sądząc z miny Scara, to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką spodziewał się usłyszeć w więzieniu. Zwłaszcza od Kimbleya, który to właśnie stał przed nim – nie grożąc, a proponując rozmowę. Ishvarczyk najwyraźniej nie dowierzał jego intencjom. Na twarzy nie drgnął mu nawet mięsień, ale oczy ociupinkę się rozszerzyły, tylko na sekundę... Te niezwykłe, niezwykłe oczy.

Oczy majora Miles, jedynie półkrwi Ishvarczyka, miały inny odcień, bardziej przygaszony, przypominający dawno zaschłą krew. Czerwień oczu Scara była żywa, jasna – jak karmazynowe kamyki ukryte w ciele Solfa.

Więzy stanowiły jedyne „okrycie" jeńca; „ozdabiały" go, starannie założone, od stóp do głów. Surowy klimat północy sprawiał, że także w środku twierdzy Briggs panował chłód. Nie było aż tak źle jak na zewnątrz, ale nadal trudno było wytrzymać bez kilku warstw ubrań. Scarowi nie groziło szybkie zamarznięcie, lecz niewątpliwie odczuwał silny dyskomfort – pomieszczenie Kimbleyowi wydawało się co najmniej chłodne, a on był ubrany w swoją marynarkę i szal. Więźniowi musiało być lodowato, zwłaszcza, że przywiązano go do metalowego krzesła, dodatkowo „wyciągającego" ciepło, szczypiącego i niemal palącego zimnem.

Zwykle Solf nie byłby zainteresowany akurat taką torturą, Scar był wszakże wyjątkowo inspirujący... Aczkolwiek alchemik musiał przyznać, że tak naprawdę za jego pomysłowością kryła się, przynajmniej częściowo, chęć zobaczenia Ishvarczyka nago. Nie chodziło o pożądanie czy poniżenie – raczej o zwykłą ciekawość. Na ciele Scara nie było wielu blizn, poza tą, od której brał się jego przydomek, niedawno ranionego ramienia i jeszcze tylko jednego ciągu szwów powyżej tatuaży, w miejscu, gdzie zaczynała się kończyna jego brata. Poza tymi drobiazgami ciało więźnia pozostawało gładkie, doskonale umięśnione, wyszlifowane, silne. Scar przekuł samego siebie w broń.

Kimbley powinien się chyba przyznać również do pożądania.

— Sporo ostatnio myślałem — mruknął nagle. — O ewolucji.

Niedawno uciął sobie podobną pogawędkę z Edwardem Elrikirem. Wówczas mówił o ludziach i homunculusach – teraz, przy Scarze, zamierzał rozważyć nieco inny aspekt sprawy.

Uniósł stopę, dotykając krawędzi krzesła, dokładnie na środku między rozwartymi więzami udami jeńca. Pchnął lekko, leciutko: krzesło pochyliło się do tyłu, ale nie wywróciło. Alchemik chciał, by Scar poczuł ciążenie, zdał sobie sprawę z własnej bezradności, słabości. Ale tamten ani drgnął. Patrzył tylko na Kimbleya, nadal nieporuszony; każdemu jego oddechowi towarzyszył obłoczek pary (!).

— Jako rasa, twój naród przegrał — oznajmił wprost Solf i spostrzegł, jak tamtemu natychmiast napinają się mięśnie. — Wyprzedzono was i udowodniono waszą niższość – a wszystko dlatego, że odrzuciliście kolejny etap ewolucji, podczas gdy Amestris przyjęło go z otwartymi ramionami.

Miał na myśli alchemię, oczywiście – tę alchemię, która uczyniła wygranie wojny dziecinną igraszką; tę alchemię, którą Ishvalańczycy ogłosili grzechem.

— Sądziłem, że zabiliśmy was wszystkich — ciągnął Kimbley, cofając stopę i pozwalając, by krzesło opadło na swoje miejsce.

Nagłe szarpnięcie wywołało reakcję, aczkolwiek niewielką: Scar stęknął cicho. Poza tym pozostawał nieporuszony. Solf zaczął go obchodzić naokoło, taksując wzrokiem z każdej perspektywy, w całości.

— A jednak — ciągnął — oto jesteś: jedyny ocalały – i to dzięki alchemii. Wiesz, czym to cię czyni?

Scar milczał, mrużąc nienawistnie oczy. Kimbley, który właśnie zakończył okrążenie i znów stał na wprost niego, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Mutacją — zakończył. — Anomalią, zwiastunem zmiany. Jak ryba z nogami.

Zauważył, że ramiona więźnia zatrzęsły się, z zimna czy gniewu, nie umiał powiedzieć. Możliwe, z obu powodów. Widzieć, jak tak silny człowiek drży, było więcej niż przyjemnością.

Solf westchnął, prawie z żalem.

— Właśnie dlatego zabicie cię będzie taką stratą. Ale, niestety, upierasz się przy tej swojej bezsensownej krucjacie. Możesz zabić choćby i każdego Państwowego Alchemika, jakiego znajdziesz – zawsze pojawią się następni. Nie można pokonać ewolucji.

Scar ani drgnął. Kimbley zmarszczył brwi. Zdziwiło go, że więzień nie próbuje dyskutować ani nie wpada w gniew. To było – rozczarowujące, doprawdy; Solfa, jak każdego alchemika, interesowały reakcje.

Te karmazynowe oczy... Kimbley zastanowił się. Może propozycja, która wstrząsnęła Edwardem Elrickiem, podziała też na Scara?

Solf uniósł dłoń do ust i odkaszlnął, cicho, jakby zaschło mu w gardle. Kamień wskoczył mu na język; wyjął klejnot i uniósł tak, by więzień mógł się mu dobrze przyjrzeć. Oczy Scara rozszerzyły się nieco – Kimbley dostrzegł szansę.

— Właśnie to pozwoliło mi zabijać twoich rodaków — szepnął łagodnie, niemal mrucząc. — Czy chciałbyś wykorzystać tę błyskotkę do zabicia – tym razem mnie?

Ishvarczyk milczał, wpatrzony w kamień. Czerwień na czerwieni.

— Odpowiedź brzmi „tak", prawda? — spytał Kimbley, pochylając się nad mężczyzną. — Zrobiłbyś to. Wziąłbyś ten kamień i zabiłbyś mnie, mnie i każdego innego alchemika, którego byś napotkał – i czerpałbyś z tego tyle samo przyjemności, ile ja czerpałem, gdy polowałem na twoich rodaków. Prawda jest taka, że ty i ja jesteśmy tacy sami.

To wreszcie wywołało pewien odzew. Więzień oderwał wzrok od kamienia, przenosząc podejrzliwe spojrzenie na alchemika. Solf prychnął zimnym śmiechem, ponownie połykając klejnot i podchodząc bliżej, znacznie bliżej. Wyciągnął rękę, zaczął gładzić ramię Scara – to dawniej należącego do brata jeńca – i Ishvarczyk w końcu zareagował: szarpnął się w więzach, próbując strząsnąć dłoń Kimbleya.

Daremnie. Tamten nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na te starania.

— Moja alchemia to zniszczenie — stwierdził. — Nie jest twórcą, jestem niszczycielem. To pierwsze nie ma dla mnie żadnego uroku.

Nie był pewien, czy więzień słucha – dotyk zdawał się go całkowicie absorbować. Sprawiał wrażenie rozdartego: palce Solfa były ciepłe (!), a Scar prawdopodobnie dramatycznie potrzebował czegokolwiek, by się ogrzać, ukoić zmarznięte ciało. Kimbley obserwował go, prawie roztkliwiony, przemykając opuszkami po tatuażach więźnia.

— A jednak — dorzucił, ściągając jedną z rękawiczek i pochylając się jeszcze niżej — coś stworzyłem.

Musnął nagą dłonią zniszczoną skórę nad okiem Ishvarczyka, dotykając jego słynnej blizny, po czym mruknął, z czymś, co niemal można byłoby wziąć za czułą dumę:

— Ciebie. Za pomocą całego tego zniszczenia, stworzyłem coś. Jeszcze jedną bestię, taką samą, jak ja... Jeszcze jednego mordercę, jeszcze jednego niszczyciela – i, póki co, to moje najpiękniejsze dzieło.

Przytrzymywał twarz więźnia tak bardzo, bardzo delikatnie. Jego blada skóra odcinała się wyraźnie od ciemnej cery Scara. Zadziwiająco urzekający widok. Solf wyczuwał napięcie więźnia: tamten naprawdę chciał się wyrwać, ale, z drugiej strony, dłoń Kimbley była przyjemnie ciepła.

— Właśnie dlatego nie ma sensu ze mną walczyć — oznajmił gładko alchemik. — Nawet jeśli mnie zabijesz, nadal będę zwycięzcą.

Scar otworzył usta, ale Solf nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa. Pocałował go, głęboko, przechylając mu głowę do tyłu, raczej badawczo niż namiętnie. Przez kilka sekund więzień był zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować. Potem, poniewczasie, odpowiedział furią. Szarpnął się w więzach, warknął i ugryzł Kimbleya w język.

Syknąwszy, alchemik wycofał się. Dotknął swoich warg, teraz wilgotnych od krwi i śliny Ishvarczyka.

— Myślałem, że to cię rozgrzeje — zakpił.

Scar w zamian rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne nienawiści. Krew Solfa ubrudziła więźniowi kącik warg, czerwona – jak jego oczy i jak błyskotka, moc, którą z niego drwiono.

Było mu z tym do twarzy.

Kimbley zdjął swój szalik i zaofiarował więźniowi, w parodii wielkoduszności okręcając mu go wokół szyi.

— Miło się z tobą gawędziło — stwierdził, najzupełniej szczerze. — Zajdę tu jeszcze kiedyś.

— Alchemiku.

Po tak uporczywym milczeniu dźwięk wydobywający się ust Scara zdołał niemal zaskoczyć Solfa. Brzmiał głucho, dziko, z tym ochrypłym, gorzkim odcieniem, jaki nadaje ból. Kimbley podniósł wzrok i spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy – zmrużone.

— Nie zabiję cię.

Kimbley był zaskoczony. Całą sekundę – potem Scar dokończył:

— Zasługujesz na coś znacznie gorszego.

Solf odsunął się niego, śmiejąc cicho. Poprawił kapeluszu i ponownie nałożył rękawiczkę.

— Będę czekał z niecierpliwością.


End file.
